Hothead
:For other uses, see Potato Mine (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 0 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |rarity = Token |class = Kabloom |class2 = Guardian |tribe = Root Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = When destroyed: Do 6 damage to a zombie here. |flavor text = Sure, he has an explosive temper. But for the most part, he's pretty even peeled.}} Hothead is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. He can be made by Tater Toss, Spudow's signature superpower. He costs 3 to play (only when he is Bounced, Conjured, or transformed from Reincarnation) and has 1 . He has the Team-Up trait, and his ability does 6 damage to a zombie on his lane when he is destroyed. Origins His appearance is a visual pun on "hothead," a person who gets angry very easily, as Hothead is literally Spudow's head. Statistics *'Classes:' Kabloom, Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability: When destroyed:' Do 6 damage to a Zombie here. *'Set:' Token Card description Sure, he has an explosive temper. But for the most part, he's pretty even peeled. Update history Update 1.4.14 *Name change: Hot Potato → Hothead Strategies With Hothead can remove a majority of tough zombies all the way up to around turn 5-6. (However, do not use him against Space Cowboy, because if he destroys Hothead, it will lead to Space Cowboy moving before Hothead does damage.) The way you would play this is pretty much how you would use any removal; if you deem a certain zombie a huge threat to your strategy, you would play him there to remove it. While you could play him to intercept an early-game glass cannon, Hothead is essentially a superpower, making it quite a big waste. The only downside is that Hothead does not directly destroy the zombie, so that leaves him at the mercy of tricks if your opponent has leftover brains, which is always something to keep in mind. Aside from obtaining it from Tater Toss, there may be situations where Hothead can be Conjured, the most common example being from Starch-Lord. Even though Hothead will cost a bit more than when you obtain him from Tater Toss, he is still a viable card. This is where you can take more defensive measures with it unlike when you get him from Tater Toss. Against There aren't too many ways to exactly counter this plant due to him being seen mostly as a delayed removal card; and most of the time, he will be played from Tater Toss, so he is harder to counter. If Hothead is played where a zombie is, you have no choice but to lose that zombie unless you have moving cards or Escape through Time. But if Hothead is played on an empty lane, your options are to either trade with a zombie that you don't mind losing, or leave him alone. Trading is usually the better option because leaving Hothead on the field without anything to attack it pretty much disables the lane for any zombies and gives your opponent the opportunity to play something there with Hothead; the only exception is when you can destroy Hothead with tricks. Gallery Hothead desc new.png|Hothead's statistics 20170610 001132.png|Hothead's card HotheadCardImage.png|Hothead's card image Hothead222.png|Hothead being played (after playing Tater Toss) HotheadAttack.png|Hothead attacking HotheadHurt.jpg|Hothead hurt DedHothead2.png|Hothead destroyed/activating its ability GGHothead.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Hothead Old HotPotatoHDescription.png|Hothead's statistics, note that he was called Hot Potato Trivia *In some missions, Spudow can play him as if he was a normal plant. See also * *Tater Toss *Spudow Category:Plants Category:Team-Up cards Category:Explosive plants Category:Undroppable cards Category:Root cards Category:Tokens Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants